The Sun Will Rise
by CrimsonGold32
Summary: Fiona North is a vampire hunter. Bound to the duty by her father. What happens when she finds true love under bizarre circumstances? With a vampire no less and an Original vampire at that.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

"Told you we didn't need directions." Fiona gave her older sister a winning smile as they got out of Ella's blue Ford Mustang. "We found Elena's place just fine, no?" Her French accent came out some as her excitement grew.

Ella said nothing. She just got all of the luggage out of the trunk of her car with a sigh. The luggage included three black duffel bags filled to the point of bursting. They were packed with weapons to kill vampires. Stakes, daggers, wooden bullets, and the like.

Fiona became confused. Ella always answered her whether it was just a shrug, nod, grunt, or actual word. "Ella, what's the matter?"

Ella shrugged. "I just don't feel very well. I'll be fine Fi." She added seeing her sister's look of worry. "It's just a little headache. All I need is some aspirin and a nap, ya know?" She shoved some of the luggage at Fiona. "Here."

Fiona nodded obligingly. "Yo, Elena! We're here! Would you be ever so kind as to open the door for your cousins?"

"Stop shouting. You'll disrupt the whole neighborhood Fiona." Elena was walking over to them with her jacket pulled tight around her. It offered some comfort against the cold chill of the fall wind. "I'm glad you guys finally told me about your family."

Fiona smiled. "You mean that we're all vampire hunters? Didn't really have much of a choice after you called spilling your guts now did we?"

Elena smiled back. "I just needed someone to talk to. A new set of ears and a fresh perspective." She threw her arm around Fiona's shoulder. "Where's everyone else at? They _are _coming aren't they?" She opened the door wider so Fiona and Ella could fit the luggage in the doorway.

Ella put the biggest duffel bag on the kitchen table with a loud, satisfying bang. "They were behind us a while ago. They'll get here soon enough."

"Is your dad coming too?"

Ella shared a look with Fiona. Samuel North scared the living daylights out of all his children. That's why they are all vampire hunters. All of them are terrified to tell Samuel that they don't want to kill vampires. The supernatural species had never done anything to the North kids. But their fear of Samuel kept each of them bound to the job like a dog to its owner.

Fiona was the one who answered. "Yeah. But Ella will try to keep him in line, make sure he doesn't kill and innocent. She'll keep him on a short leash. And… also, I'll make sure Caroline and Damon aren't harmed.

Elena nodded, saying nothing of Stefan. These days she let him do whatever the hell he wanted to. He's a big boy completely capable of defending himself. Even with six vampire hunters on the loose in town.

Sensing some kind of tension from her cousin Ella said, "I'm hungry."

"I was just about to make dinner. Wanna help?" Elena offered Ella a wooden spoon. Ella took it with a smile. Her light brown eyes (which match her hair) were happy. Cooking was her passion. It was what she loved to do. Ella was actually quite good at it.

With nothing to do, Fiona wondered to the living room and flipped on the television. Half way into Cupcake Wars there was a loud and demanding knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Fiona announced jumping up from the couch. Knowing full well it was probably the rest of her family; she hesitated to turn the doorknob. But eventually she answered it. Samuel North was standing there and Fiona had to resist the urge to slam the door in his face.

But he had Trinity by the hand. The ten-year-old girl looked positively scared to death. Fiona took pity on her baby sister and let them all come in. Elena and Ella came to the front door. The first was smiling widely; the latter was standing there with no expression to be found on her heart shaped face. Ella cast a fleeting look at Samuel before turning around.

"I'm going to go check on dinner." She muttered, leaving.

Fiona felt idiotic just standing there but she wasn't going to do anything until Samuel did. She felt Trinity move closer to her. Fiona smoothed back the younger girl's hair. Elena pointed to the living room awkwardly.

"Food'll be ready soon. You guys can go wait in the living room."

Samuel hugged Elena. "It's wonderful to see you again Elena."

"You too Samuel."

**-TsWr-**

Dinner felt more like a business affair than a family affair. Elena filled them all in on the current situation. All of the Original vamps running around town, Stefan losing his humanity, hybrids, everything. Fiona knew this was going to be fun. Trying to kill something that can't be killed is like Mission Impossible. She found it ironic that in those movies the missions always turned out possible.

When the last piece of chicken had been eaten, Fiona pulled Ella aside. "Let's go see if we can find the Originals." The two of them were squished together in a linen closet upstairs.

Ella scoffed. "Did you become brain damaged on the way here? Fi, if _they _didn't kill us, _Dad _would."

"I'm not afraid of him." Fiona lied expertly. "Besides, if we get to the Originals first Dad will leave sooner."

Ella thought for a minute. Fiona did have a point. If there was no reason to linger around Samuel would want to leave straight away. Ella only saw one flaw in the plan.

"Elena said they can only be killed with a White Ash Dagger." She pointed out. "And one can't be killed at all."

"That's why we lie to Dad. Tell him the Hybrid ran off when we killed his family."

Ella sighed. "You still fail to see the fatal flaw in your plan. I'll say it slow so that you'll get it. We don't have five daggers! We don't even have one!"

It was Fiona's turn to sigh. "Elena said the daggers should be in the mansion the Hybrid built. Find the house, find the daggers, kill 'em, lie to Dad and say the Hybrid ran off. Isn't it simple?" Once more her French accent came out. Ella hesitated before giving in.

Ella and Fiona walked out of the closet and came face to face with another younger sibling. This time it was their sister Brandy. "If you don't take me with you I'm telling Dad." She said snootily.

Fiona growled. "Little brat, you wouldn't dare do it."

"Oh yeah?" Brandy was about to yell when Ella covered her mouth.

"Brandy, it's too dangerous." She explained. "We don't want you getting hurt." She saw the expression on Brandy's face and her resolved crumbled a little. "Fine. You can come on three conditions."

Brandy nodded. "Sure, okay. What are they?"

"One, do what Fi and I say. Two, if a fight starts you don NOT get in it. Three, if something happens to either of us you get your ass out and run like hell. Got it?" Brandy nodded. "Good. We're leaving, come on."

Weapons were gathered and hidden under clothes and in shoes. Fiona swept her hair long red hair up under a baseball cap. "We're leaving!" She announced.

Samuel's deep voice answered with a grumble of, "Don't do anything stupid, girl. I don't want a casualty on my hands that could have been prevented."

"Yes sir." She grabbed the keys of Ella's blue mustang. Brandy and Ella followed her out the door. "From what Elena said to Dad, the house is on the outskirts of town. Shouldn't be very hard to find."

Ella chuckled from the passenger seat. "Just look for the house with a moat around it."

Brandy's eyes went round. "Seriously?"

"No, Ella's just being stupid." Fiona started the car. Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry started playing. Several more songs played before the trio got to the vampire lair. The house appeared cozy enough yet at the same time it sent a tremor of terror through the three North kids. Especially Brandy who had at the age of seven had almost been murdered by a vampire.

"Come on." Fiona was the first one out. The first one at the door. Brandy and Ella on the other hand were more cautious. They lagged behind a few paces. "Hurry up you two!" When they finally reached the porch Fiona knocked on the door. Ella pushed Brandy behind them.

A woman with blonde hair answered the door. She looked to be in her late thirties, early forties. In a strange way she reminded Fiona of her own mother who had died giving birth to Trinity.

"Can I help you three?" The woman asked. Brandy had moved to Ella's side to get a better look. She elbowed Ella who jumped some. Ella had been rethinking the stupid plan.

"Um, we were wondering if we could get some directions to a friend's house." Ella pulled her siblings closer.

The woman smiled. "I have not been here very long, but a few of my children have. Come." She gestured for them to follow. Brandy was the first to go. The woman took her hand with a comforting smile. Brandy smiled back, unafraid.

She led them to a large room where she offered them each a seat and something to drink. "Please make yourselves comfortable while I go get my children. My name is Esther."

"I'm Brandy North." Brandy told Esther. "These are my sisters Ella and Fiona. Ella's twenty-six and Fiona's twenty-four."

Fiona lost her composure momentarily. "Tattle tale." She hissed and then stuck out her tongue.

Esther smiled and left. Ella got up and began snooping around the room. She came to an antique looking desk and began opening drawer after drawer. They were filled with useless junk. Glue, paper, pencils, sticky notes. But the bottom right drawer was locked tight. Ella heard footsteps approach and went back to the couch.

Esther came back in the room with five people. Four men and one woman. All of them had brown hair and eyes except for the girl and one of the men who were blonde with blue eyes.

"These are my children Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Kol and Rebekah. Elijah, Niklaus, and Rebekah were living here before me. They will give you directions." Esther took a seat in a plush velvet chair.

Acting on impulse Fiona sprang from her seat and made a stab at Rebekah. She was knocked back when Kol gave a powerful blow to her chest. She scrambled back to her feet, hat now on the floor, in time to dodge a kick from him. Ella wasted no time knocking Kol away from Fiona. Brandy ran and hid underneath a table. She was going to stay out of the fight as she had been told.

Fiona grabbed a stake from her boot. It wouldn't kill them but it would hopefully be an inconvenience. She shoved it through Kol's chest and pushed his 'dying' body away from her. Ella was locked in combat with Finn and Rebekah. Things seemed to be going well until Fiona heard a sickening crack and an unearthly scream.

"Ella!" She screamed. "Brandy, go! Now!" Fiona jumped on Rebekah, trying to pull the female vampire away. Rebekah knocked her away as if she was nothing more then a fly. Fiona realized in shock that they knew. They knew that Fiona, Ella, and Brandy were going to try to kill them. Before she could tell Ella, Niklaus was there. He gave her a strange look.

Fiona let the stake in her sleeve fall to her open hand. She lunged forward aiming for his heart. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. She cried out in pain. Her arm was definitely broken. Niklaus took the stake from her. In one swift motion he had the weapon exactly one inch below her heart.

The last thing Fiona heard was a scream from her sister and Niklaus whispering in her ear, "You stupid, impulsive child."

How many times had Samuel said the same? Too many to count.

**A/N: Comment and let me know what you think! Should I continue or no? The M rating will come later. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

"Fiona!" Ella tried to run over to her sister but Finn had an iron grip on her slim shoulder preventing her from doing so. She tried wriggling away to no avail. Ella is strong, but she was no where near the strength of an Original Vampire. Her eyes flashed over to where Brandon had been. He wasn't there anymore.

The blonde man, Niklaus, approached her. "Don't worry about your brother Ella. He ran. A very wise thing to do under the circumstances."

Ella didn't respond. Instead she looked at Finn's hand. After a moment she said, "There's more of us. We might not have gotten very far with three-" She stopped abruptly. There was no way in hell her whole family could do it. If their mom was still around then maybe, but…

"Is she dead?" Ella asked referring to Fiona's crumpled body.

That was when Esther stood up. "If something isn't done and soon then yes. Your sister will die." The woman bent down and touched Fiona's pale cheek. "She is already fading quickly."

Ella glared at Niklaus. "If Fiona dies because of you I _will _find a way to kill you. Trust that it will be slow and painful. Bastard!"

Esther told Finn to release Ella. "Allow me to save Fiona."

It blew Ella's mind that after trying to kill them Esther was offering to save Fiona's life. The thought that the older woman might be lying never occurred until it was too late. Ella agreed slowly. She watched as Esther gestured for her eldest son to come forward. Her heart pounded as Elijah bit into his wrist and pressed the wound to Fiona's mouth.

Rebekah turned Ella so the pathetic human was facing her. "Forget you ever came here. If Brandon mentions anything make sure it seems he's lying. You've no idea where Fiona went. She ran off."

Ella nodded. "Fiona ran off."

"Leave."

Ella left.

Esther watched Elijah pull his wrist away. It healed up immediately. "Why are we doing this? These _humans _tried to kill us. Why should we help them?"

"Does a person need a reason to commit a kind deed? She is dying Elijah."

Confused looks all around. Esther just sighed. Her children had obviously forgotten what true kindness was over the years.

"Niklaus, surely you have a spare room in this massive home of yours?"' Niklaus nodded.

"Take Fiona there. Bring her to me when she wakes."

Niklaus picked Fiona up bridal style and carried her to a spare bedroom on the second floor. As he lay her down on the bed, Niklaus couldn't help but notice how her red hair stuck out against the white pillow cases. It was like a wavy pool of dark blood. But her skin- oh! her skin- was the exactly ghostly pale color of the starched bed linens. Niklaus sat in a chair beside the bed and began waiting for Fiona North to wake up.

He didn't know exactly why he was waiting, he just was. Thirty minutes later Elijah walked into the room. Neither had anything to say. Each had betrayed the other in some way so many times things to talk about had dwindled.

"You look hungry brother." Elijah stated finally. "I'll watch the girl."

"But that isn't your responsibility."

"Nor is it yours Niklaus." Elijah pulled his brother from the chair and took the spot. "Rebekah is entertaining some humans downstairs. Surely you will be able to find something to your liking."

Niklaus grumbled under his breath but otherwise left the room. Elijah relaxed a bit. Fiona made no movement for the next hour and a half. Despite the lack of excitement he never once left the room. Never once looked away from the human. No doubt she had acted foolishly earlier but the move had been a bold one. Elijah found himself respecting that. He also found himself respecting her savage beauty. She didn't look soft or whorish like many of the girls these days. Fiona North was a fighter and looked like one.

A most annoying buzzing noise snapped him from his thoughts. Fiona's phone was vibrating on her black leather coat pocket. Elijah hesitated to take it. A part of him- the 'good' Elijah- said it would be and invasion of privacy. The other part- 'bad' Elijah- said she wouldn't miss it until she woke up. Until that time…

It was a text message from someone named Samuel. The harsh words the man had for Fiona reminded Elijah of his own father. Of Mikael. He wondered absently if the two had ever met. Surely not, for Mikael had been locked in that tomb in Charlotte for ages. But if they it would have been a meeting for the century.

Another hour passed. The clock tolled eleven o'clock.

Fiona woke slowly. First, there was a slight twitch of her hand. Then, her eyelids fluttered open. Elijah's curious gaze was met by a pair of shockingly blue eyes.

"Hello." He greeted.

Fiona scowled at him. She kept her mouth shut firmly in refusal to speak back.

Elijah tilted his head to the side slightly. "It's common courtesy to speak when spoken to Miss…" He waited for her to speak. Even though he knew her last name Elijah wanted to hear her speak. An answer never came from Fiona's pink lips. "Fine then. I suppose I will just have to call you by your first name."

"Call me by my first name and I break into that locked drawer in the living room and stab you with the dagger." Fiona crossed her arms.

Elijah chuckled lightly. "You don't believe that we are all dumb enough to simply lock a drawer and expect people like you to stay out of it. The daggers are not in that drawer Fiona."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then I can go unlock the drawer and expect to find what? A can of worms maybe?"

"Maybe. Perhaps you will find Rebekah's diary. That would be my guess. Worms are disgusting little creatures." His face remained passive but inside he was cracking up.

Fiona snorted. "You think you're so funny." It was a simple enough statement that she knew was true. People tend to think they're funnier than what they really are. She got out of the bed and stretched. Her hand flew to the sore spot below her left breast where she had been stabbed. Recently dried blood stained the front of her white tee.

Elijah watched as she took inventory of herself. "Finished checking for injures?"

"I should be dead." Fiona stated bluntly.

"It's fascinating what a bit of vampire blood can do for the dying." Elijah offered his hand. A gesture that even he found surprising. Fiona, much to her own dismay found herself placing her hand in his. Needless to say, they both felt the stirrings of something. Elijah pulled her closer to him and dipped his head down. His lips were a mere inch from hers. He heard her heart beat faster and her breath hitch in her throat. He grinned and pulled away.

The words were out before Fiona could stop them. "You're sort of hot." She blushed a deep scarlet. "Sorry."

It was Elijah's turn to remain silent. When he did speak it was to tell about Samuel's text. She didn't seem surprised.

"That's just like him." Fiona muttered. Both of them realized they were still holding hands. "Uh…"

Elijah pulled her behind him to the door. "Mother wants to talk to you."

_Mother. _

Fiona let the word echo around in her head. It had been a while since she had called anyone that. Ten years to be exact.

And Trinity. She had never said the word.

Fiona sipped awkwardly at the glass of Bourbon Esther had offered her. The whole conversation was awkward.

_Yeah, you tried to kill me and my kids but you're staying here because I had a dream about you while I was in a coffin traveling the world with Niklaus. Btw, I'm a witch._

Or so Fiona heard. Esther didn't say those words exactly but that was how the vampire hunter translated it in her head. She also heard:

_Don't worry about your family either. Rebekah compelled Ella to take care of things. Congrats! You're now a runaway!_

Again, not the exact words. And surprisingly Fiona was taking this all very well. She was raised to expect the unexpected. To embrace it. That was exactly what she was doing now. Embracing it. She put the glass down with a yawn. Esther nodded knowing the girl needed sleep.

"Tomorrow we will go shopping for your necessities." Esther said. "For now sleep."

Fiona felt compelled to ask, "Will Elijah be coming with us?"

"Of course. We will need a pack mule."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I thought you guys might need/like/enjoy a list of all the North children since there are a few of them. And yes they are in order from oldest to youngest.**

**Ella**

**Fiona**

**Ashley**

**Veronica **

**Brandy (I messed up in chapter two. Instead of Brandon it should be Brandy. I changed gender at the last minute and forgot to proof chapter 2 before publishing.)**

**Trinity**

Ch.3

This was wrong. So very, very wrong. She shouldn't be hanging out in the mall with a vampire. Every part of Fiona's body screamed at her to run a stake through Elijah's heart. It wouldn't kill him but it would buy her some time to get to Elena's and get help finding the daggers. She looked up at Elijah who was studying her intently. The man was really beginning to piss her off. He treated her like she was some science experiment to be handled with care. No one had ever handled her with care before.

Except for her mom.

No, Fiona wasn't going to let her mind go there.

Instead she stared back at Elijah, daring him to tell her to stop. He smiled and stared back. Arrogant little demon. Fiona broke the staring contest and looked back down at her food. She had a chicken salad from Chick Fil A. Elijah had been the one to order it for her. She kept swearing at him the whole time. In between curse words she tried to explain she wasn't hungry. Elijah had simply ignored her and got the salad anyway.

"I don't want this." Fiona pushed the remnants of her salad away in disgust. "Why don't you eat it?"

Elijah smiled. "It doesn't appeal to me."

"Ah, yes, you only want blood, blood, and more blood. Free meals every night." She crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair in a better than thou fashion. A trait she had inherited from her father.

"The meals aren't exactly free. Killing comes with a price Fiona. Something I expect you understand."

"You know nothing about me _Elijah_." She had no idea why, but she felt the need to explain. She didn't want him thinking she went out and killed vamps all the time. She didn't want him thinking she was willing to do it. "The reason I do what I do is none of your business, but just know that I don't exactly love it."

"If you could pursue any career, what would it be?" Elijah copied the way Fiona was sitting perfectly.

"Easy. Journalism. I would love being a journalist. Writing is a passion of mine."

"I would never have expected that."

"There are a lot of things you wouldn't expect of me."

Elijah chuckled and Fiona scowled. Damn Rebekah and Esther for skipping out at the last second. Damn Elijah for being so… Fiona's scowl deepened. There was no denying that she found him attractive. He was sexy, mysterious, and seemed to be a gentleman for the most part. She licked her lips, not realizing that Elijah was watching carefully. He himself was debating the attraction he felt to the vampire hunter. Of course he had been attracted to women before- after all, he hadn't been completely celibate for a thousand years- but it had never been like this. He felt compelled to protect the fragile human in front of him.

_It's only because she matters to Elena, _he reasoned silently. _You've become so conditioned to protect those Elena cares for that you automatically want to protect Fiona. Even though she is beyond capable of killing you._

**~TsWr~**

Samuel brought his fist down on the kitchen table. "I can't believe that little brat! Just running off like that is the last thing I would expect from Fiona!"

"Well, she did it. Honestly, Dad, how did you not see this coming? You know how Fi is and you know how she feels about being a vampire hunter." Ashley explained calmly. Out of all the North children, aside from Ella, Ashley is the most levelheaded one. She never goes into a fight with out a cool head whereas the rest of them get pissed off and jump right in.

Except for Trinity. She doesn't even think about fighting.

Trinity is a pacifist even though she's too young to know about that word.

Her siblings do though. So that's how Trinity's labeled.

Samuel grumbled something and called for Ella. "Are you sure about this?"

Ella nodded. Inside though she was beginning to second guess herself. Despite what Ashley has said Ella knew it wasn't like Fiona to run off. She's too proud to do that. She would die before running away from vampires.

With her head cast down Ella got up from the kitchen table and walked to the room she was staying in. She had failed horribly. Fiona was the one their mother had been most worried about. On her death bed Anastasia North had asked Ella to watch Fiona. That had gone straight to hell. Quickly too. No one can simply _watch _Fiona. She has this way of making you love her, then stabs you in the back. Ella had been on the receiving end of quite a few stabs. Although, she was far from the innocent victim. Ella had done many horrible things to Fiona as well.

Maybe that was the reason Fiona ran off.

It still made no sense to Ella. Her sister wouldn't do that. It just wasn't part of her personality. Struggling to remember something she knew was there, Ella plopped down on the bed in resignation. Her eyelids felt heavier the longer she lay motionless. Thoughts of Fiona, vampires, hybrids, and Samuel swirled around in her mind. Her last conscious thought before slipping into dream world was: I wonder what Fiona's doing.

**~TsWr~**

Kol had her by the throat, shoved against the wall. His fangs were inches from her neck yet Fiona wasn't scared. She had wanted this. She needed the release of a good fight. With all of her strength she pushed Kol away from her. There was the feeling of something ripping from her neck. So the bastard really had bit her. Fiona growled deep in her throat. Vampires hardly ever had the chance to sink their teeth in. She always killed them first. Yet, here she was. A damn chew toy.

Fiona's anger ascended to new heights.

She was angry for not being able to kill the Originals. Angry that their witchy mother had her trapped her. Angry at her family for not barging in the house to save her yet. Above all she was angry at Elijah.

What the hell was it with him? He made her feel something. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Elijah made her feel cared for. It had to be is old time manners. He treated her like a lady. Opened doors, listened when she said something. Even if that something was trivial like, 'I have to pee'. She had said that often when they were at the mall just so she could get away from him. Elijah was there when she came out though, waiting patiently to finish her little shopping spree.

It hadn't been awkward until the time came to go in Victoria Secret. She'd told him he could wait outside for her, but the Original had actually went in with her. Fiona had rushed herself. She found anything and everything that was her size. It mattered very little what the things she bought looked like. She just wanted the discomfort to go away. Elijah had watched her in silent amusement. Fiona had felt the laughter in her gaze.

"Are the two of you done yet?" Rebekah's voice broke through Fiona's thoughts. "I'm hungry and Kol, you promised to go hunting with me." Fiona couldn't help but admire how quickly the girl had gotten her devious little brother under control. It reminded her of Ella and Veronica, their third to youngest sister.

Fiona straightened out of her defensive stance. "Go eat your stupid humans."

Kol smirked. "So blunt. Care to go with us Fiona?" His smirk only widened when he saw the horrified look on her face. "Thought so. Have fun with Elijah. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"That's the problem. I take you for the type who would do anything." Fiona narrowed her eyes, daring him to argue.

Kol shrugged and left the living room with Rebekah. That left Fiona alone in the living room. Klaus had gone out soon after she and Elijah had gotten back saying he had business to take care of and wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Fin and Esther had disappeared about an hour ago. They had also said they wouldn't be back until tomorrow. That had set Fiona's teeth on edge. She had the feeling they were up to something bad. Especially if they had to keep it from the rest of the family.

Absentmindedly, Fiona swiped a hand across her forehead. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that had her body glowing as dim firelight danced across her skin. It was magical almost and for a brief moment Fiona imagined herself as a princess in a fairytale. They were always perfectly gorgeous in every way. Above all, they always got their knight in shining armor or Prince Charming. That's when the illusion was shattered. Fiona was ripped painfully back into reality.

She was no fair skinned princess. Far from it. Although she was indeed pale, her skin was far from the milky perfection of stories. It was scarred and bruised from multiple fights over the years with vampires and humans both. There was one scar that was a ragged line on her face under her eye. It was from a night when Samuel had been drunk and angry. It wasn't overly noticeable, but in the right light it was obvious. Her arms liked to turn red even though they were never sunburned. And despite her good hygiene Fiona was often covered in dirt, sweat, and blood.

"What are you thinking about?"

Fiona had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Elijah approach her. She turned to tell him off, but ran smack into his chest. The curse died in her throat as she felt the firmness of his muscles. A blush rose to her cheeks as thoughts of seeing exactly what those muscles looked like. His arms went around her waist and the heat in Fiona's cheeks seemed to move to her entire body. Especially her lower regions. Her legs felt like jello, her knees were weak, and there was an undeniable wetness pooling between her legs. Cursing herself Fiona pushed away.

Seeming nonplussed by her fierce reaction Elijah continued probing her with his eyes. "Well?"

"None of your business. Get the fuck out of here and leave me alone." Despite her words Fiona leaned back into the warmth of Elijah's body. He willingly reclaimed her waist with his hands. "Why did you sneak up on me?"

Elijah shook his head. "I didn't." He lifted one hand and traced the outline of Fiona's red face with the tips of his fingers. "I have been standing here since Kol and Rebekah left." His hands went lower and lower until she felt them brush against her breast and settle back at her waist.

_Push him away! _Her mind screamed. _Push him away now! _But she didn't have to because Elijah was the one to break their contact. He put his arms back by his side and walked over to the couch, picking up a book.

"You look as though you need a shower."

Fiona nodded mechanically.

"It should be right across from your room." He flipped to a marked page and began reading. "I believe Kol has returned your cell phone to your bedside table." Elijah added as an after thought.

Anger welled in Fiona. "When did that little leech have my phone?" She demanded.

Elijah's lips tilted upwards in the beginning of a smile. "Earlier today. As with most things he grew bored and gave it back to its owner." This seemed to soften Fiona a bit. He turned back to his book. "Good night Fiona."

"Whatever." She muttered, trudging up the stairs to her bedroom. She picked up her cell and looked at it. The thought of calling her family was too tempting, but Fiona couldn't bring herself to do it. They all thought she had abandoned them. Better they believe that then know the truth.

She was a slave to the Original family now.

And she was undeniably attracted to the one with oak hair and compelling- pun intended- eyes. Elijah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

_"Fiona!"_

_ There was fire separating them but Fiona could still make out Elijah's face. The image would flicker every so often due to the fire. Those were the worst moments. But Fiona supposed it was better to barely see him then not see him at all. There was some emotion on his face that she couldn't name. It took a while but she finally figured it out. It was panic. Elijah was panicking. That had worry building in Fiona. Elijah never panicked… or if he did he never showed it._

_ "Must be bad, huh?" She called out. Her voice was hoarse and cracked. It took everything Fiona had to keep her eyes open. She glanced up at Fin. True, they hadn't been close but he'd been her favorite besides Elijah. A foolish part of her hoped that he wasn't really doing this. He wasn't really going to kill his siblings, himself, and her. _

_ But the look in his eyes proved otherwise. Fin was going to go through with this. He picked her up off the ground and she sighed. His arms wrapped around her neck lightly._

_ "Fiona, understand something." Fin whispered. "This is the only way Elijah will be on our side. He believed himself to be immune to love, but he isn't. With your death he will want to die. He and Niklaus tried killing one another when they found out Tatia had died."_

_ "Why do you need him on your side Fin?"_

_ Jerking Fiona's head to the side roughly, Fin dropped her lifeless body to the ground._

_ "Because you were right Fiona North."_

Fiona bolted upright in bed. Sweat was dripping down her entire body, causing her pajamas to stick to her. She kicked her legs over the side of the bed and put her head in her hands. Her breath came in shallow pants as she struggled to recover from the dream. Was it a dream though? It had felt so real. Like it had actually happened.

"Fucking hell." She cursed quietly, running her hands over her face. "I need to get out of here. Now." Fiona grabbed a pair of flip flops and shoved them on her feet. It was going to be cold outside, but she didn't care. Fiona needed to get some air while she formulated a plan of escape.

It was quiet in the house as she tiptoed down the stairs. She didn't know why she was trying not to disturb anyone. Habit maybe? Or just being polite? Either way, Fiona stopped and walked normally to the back door. When she slipped outside she faltered a little. Elijah was standing in front of her with his back turned. He seemed to be looking for something. Fiona smirked and brought her hand up to smack him in the back of the head. In the blink of an eye he was facing her, holding her wrist in a vice like grip.

"Weren't you taught to sneak up on vampires better than that?" He tilted his head to the side. "Or perhaps you're just going soft."

Fiona swallowed the growing lump in her throat and forced out a growl. "Screw you. Let go of my wrist."

"So you can fail to hit me again?"

Her eyes grew wide. Was Elijah _taunting _her? Did he have a death wish or something? "You're fucking lucky I don't have a stake with me. Otherwise your ass would be mine."

Elijah smirked. "I sincerely doubt that Fiona. I've discovered something about you." He chuckled when Fiona squirmed under his gaze. "You rely on the work of others. You've obviously never learned hand to hand combat either."

Fiona aimed her knee at his groin. He released her wrist and moved behind her, grabbing her around her waist, forcing her arms to her side. She wiggled her body in an effort to get away. It wasn't any use. She would be better off playing dead. In fact… Fiona let her body go limp and her head fell to the side. Red hair covered her face… and her smirk. She didn't expect Elijah to fall for it. He could hear her pulse and breathing. Hopefully, though, he would let her go. He didn't. His grip on her grew tighter.

She drew in a deep breath as he set her down in a patio chair. His breath tickled the side of her face when he pulled away. She heard the scraping of a chair against cement and assumed he was sitting across from her. Lifting her head, Fiona saw Elijah staring at her intently. She crossed her legs, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the black short shorts and white tank top she was in. What the hell? She was never like that. Not even when she was in high school. Fiona North _does not _give a fuck what people think of her. Especially what vampires think.

But this wasn't just a vampire. This was Elijah. An Original for crying out loud!

Elijah crossed his arms across his chest. "You've been asleep for twelve hours."

"Seriously? You're fucking with me! Right?" The last part came out sheepishly. Fiona kicked herself mentally. Samuel had drilled in to her the importance of not showing uncertainty or weakness. It was nice to see all those years of training at work.

Elijah shook his head. "No, you have been asleep for a full twelve hours. Ella's called many times already and Samuel has left several threatening messages. I don't suggest listening to them."

Fiona scoffed. "What is it with all of you? Can't you keep your grubby hands off my phone? At least while I'm not able to be there too."

"Technically it was just Kol. He enjoys invading your privacy far more than he should. He's always been that way. Sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Why you getting so defensive? Don't want the poor innocent human girl thinking badly of you?" She laughed, leaning back in the chair. "It's okay Elijah. I'll keep your secret safe. Don't worry about it."

It was Elijah's turn to scoff. "You are nowhere near poor and innocent, Fiona. I'm also debating the human part." His eyes met hers and he saw her shiver. "There's something about you that I can't quite figure out." He moved in front of her, getting down on his knees. His mouth moved closer to hers every second. Elijah could hear her heart begin beating erratically. He saw her chest heave in an effort to breath.

"Who's Tatia?" She blurted out, not bothering to think twice. She just wanted the closeness to disappear. Kind of. She liked Elijah being close but didn't want him that close. Wait, what? She liked Elijah being close?

Yeah, she liked him being close.

Elijah stiffened visibly. "How do you know about her?"

"I-I-" She swallowed, fixing her face in a scowl. "Does it matter? She your girlfriend or something? Or a dirty little secret maybe?"

He grabbed her forearms, yanking her upper body towards him. "How. Do. You. Know. About. Her." He repeated, anger coloring his tone.

Fiona was getting a little worried. Where was the stoic man she had met originally? The one who could care less what she knew? The one she had gone shopping with and kept a bored expression on in Victoria Secret? She wanted that Elijah.

"Who?"

Fiona looked him square in the eyes. "What do you mean who?"

Elijah's thumb rubbed along her jawline. "You said you want him." His lips ghosted across hers. "Who?"

Without thinking she said, "I want you." She felt Elijah's smirk. "What's so entertaining?"

"Are you bipolar? Yesterday, and please correct me if I'm wrong, you hated me." He stood up and went back to his own chair. "Today you say you want me. Do you know what you want?"

Fiona was getting tired of this. She never liked cat and mouse games. When there was something she wanted she got it. Flirtation and foreplay were never her style. That wasn't going to change now. She stood, walking to Elijah's chair, and bending down.

"I know _exactly _what I want. The question is; do _you_?" She pressed her lips against his quickly and harmlessly. Or, at least it would have been if Elijah hadn't kissed back. It was very light, almost as if she had imagined it. But she hadn't. Fiona _knew _Elijah had kissed her back, even if it was only briefly. That meant something didn't it? She pulled away before she could delve deeper in to that thought. Before she _wanted _to think about it more.

Because she didn't.

She didn't like Elijah. Not like that. He was what she was on a mission to kill for fuck sake. There's no way in hell she was going to go all Twilight/Edward/Bella. She wasn't going to fall for a vampire. Nope, not happening. What Fiona felt for Elijah was pure lust mixed with a bit of hate. Hell, she didn't even like the guy… vampire… Original… thing. Whatever. Fiona scowled at him on last time before huffing angrily back inside. From now on she was going to plan her escape in the one place Elijah would never be. Her bedroom.

Or maybe the bathroom.

Whichever would give her the most privacy and get her away from Elijah.

"I'm going to Hell." Fiona muttered, trudging up the stairs. "But I swear to God, I'm taking that stupid man with me!"

"What stupid man?"

Fiona jumped at the voice behind her. Damn vampires. Did they have to be that quiet all the time? It was frustrating! Seriously, why couldn't they walk like normal people and make a little (or even a lot) of noise when they entered a room? Because they aren't people, Fiona reminded herself. They're vampires. She spun around, coming face to face with Barbie and Ken. The two perfect blondes were standing shoulder to shoulder, staring curiously. Or at least Rebekah was. Klaus was just plain staring. His gaze was unreadable. Maybe he and Elijah were related after all. Fiona had doubts from the get go. Klaus seemed impulsive and ready to act on his emotions, his face generally readable. Elijah on the other hand was completely different.

Except for outside a few seconds ago.

She shook her head. "No one important."

Klaus smirked. "I'm sure Elijah would love to hear that he's _no one important_. What do you think Bekah?"

Rebekah nodded. "Definitely. Maybe we should also tell him that Fiona plans to take him to Hell when she goes."

"What do you mean _when_?" Fiona shouted incredulously. "I'm a good person!"

"Then why are you going to Hell?"

"Because…" Because why? Fiona searched her mind. She couldn't say because she was probably starting to like Elijah. Klaus and Rebekah would hold that over her head forever. "Because I betrayed my family." She fixed her gaze on Klaus. "I'm sure you know how that goes."

A low blow, yes. But Fiona wanted to be left alone. She wanted them to disappear. _All _of them. Not just the two on front of her at the moment. Fiona saw hurt flash in Klaus's eyes before it was replaced by smoldering anger. So, the hybrid had a weakness. She could tell Ella and… and nothing. She couldn't talk to Ella or anyone else. They all thought she abandoned them and ran away. A curse built up in her throat, but she swallowed it down.

Klaus stalked forward a few steps, coming face to face with Fiona. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I suggest watching what you say."

"Why? So I don't hurt your precious feelings?" Fiona crossed her arms. "News flash Wolf Boy. I. Don't. Give. A. Shit." For dramatic effect she stuck out her tongue. Seeing the look of shock on his face she happily continued up the stairs, stopping at her bedroom door. She could have sworn she closed it. Walking inside, she saw Kol stretched out on her bed innocently reading a book. He looked up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The last chapter was getting a bit long in my opinion (nearing six pages) so I decided to split it in two parts this is the continuation of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

** Ch.5**

"I was wondering when you would get back from your little visit with Elijah." He threw the book across the room where it landed on the floor with a thud. Gracefully, Kol moved so he was standing in front of her. "Did you have fun?"

Fiona rolled her eyes and shut the door. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Well, Elijah's my brother after all. I wanted to make sure you haven't killed him yet." He grinned at her wolfishly. "I'd expect you to be a feisty one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, love, that I'd bet money you'd slap a man and then sleep with him."

Fiona shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Kol."

His smile grew. "How on Earth would that image help me sleep? If anything it keeps me awake."

"God, you're such a fucking pervert. I've been here, what, _three days_ and you're already trying to sleep with me! Unbelievable!" Fiona eyed him. Well, it wasn't that unbelievable. Kol seemed to be more of a ladies man then the others.

Kol just shrugged. The smile changed to a smirk when he noticed her checking him out. "Don't tell any of the others I said this, but… we all enjoy you being around. Sure, we don't talk very often but you're entertaining. It's adorable how you think we don't know you're planning a way to get out."

"Get the fuck out of my room!" Fiona plopped down on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. "I haven't planned anything yet! How could any of you possibly know I was starting to?"

"We're Originals. We can read minds. Oh, and say this I'll deny everything. Bekah likes you. It's been forever since she's had a… friend," Kol made a face like the word pained him. "You would be a good one for her. From what I heard downstairs you can already handle Nik and his little mood swings. Quite dramatic that one."

He gave her a little wave as he opened the door. "And Elijah definitely has something for you. He thinks we don't notice the even more thoughtful silences. I _know _he thinks we don't see how he stares at you. If you plan to kill him do it gently." From the look he gave her, Fiona knew there was a double meaning to his words.

"See you around love." Kol added before, thankfully, leaving.

Fiona let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Was it true? Did Elijah really… She felt like she was back in high school again with the entire he said she said drama. Except it's Kol said Fiona thought. She had admitted nothing and didn't plan to do so. Ever. Unless Elijah came to her. Then it's a different story. Maybe. She was still struggling with whether or not she liked him. Truth be told Fiona had never been a fan of the whole romance thing. It never made sense to her. Especially love at first sight. That only happens in children's stories like Cinderella and Snow White. Fiona was neither of them. She was her and Elijah was Elijah.

Okay… so… Fiona finally had her feelings for Elijah sorted out. She was undeniably attracted to him, hence the kiss earlier. She didn't know much about him, but did know he was a gentleman. Fiona would even (grudgingly mind you) admit she had fun with him at the mall when she wasn't busy feeling awkward about the whole thing or pissed off. But she was not in love with Elijah. Love takes time. So, Fiona only liked Elijah and there was a possibility he liked her. You can like someone even if you've only known them for a short time.

Right?

Yes, Fiona decided. That was perfectly fine. What would Ella say if she found out about Fiona's decision? Would she be mad? Excited? Fiona had a pretty fair idea what her sister would say, though. If she was in a playful mood it would be: _Fi, you did a complete 180! You hated his guts and now you have a crush on him! Are you bipolar? _If she was just being her normal day to day self: _Be careful Fiona. Men can't be trusted. I don't want you getting your heart broken over something as stupid as this. Don't be some love struck idiot._

A knock on the door snapped Fiona out of her thoughts. She yelled (even though she probably didn't have to) for whoever it was to come in. Elijah stepped in the room cautiously. Maybe he thought Fiona was going to attack him with her lips again. The idea made her giggle quietly. Elijah had looked like a deer caught in headlights after she left the first time. What would he do a second? Elijah sat on the edge of her bed, keeping a few good inches away. He came strictly to give her a message from Esther.

"There's going to be a ball this coming Thursday. You are to be in attendance along with the rest of Mystic Falls… including your family."

Fiona's left eyebrow rose a little. "Really? My dad won't care that it's a ball. He'll attempt to murder you anyway."

"And you." Elijah pointed out, meeting her eyes for the first time since entering the room. What he saw in their depths was acceptance. She obviously knew her Father well. "You're the child turned traitor."

"I'm only a traitor if…" She was going to say if I act on my feelings toward you. That would just make things weirder than they already were. "If I turn into one of you."

"That could be arranged." Rebekah said from the doorway. "I'm ready to be rid of you anyway. Perhaps that sister of yours will be the one to shove the dagger through you."

Fiona laughed. "Oh, Rebekah, you're so adorable when you're trying to be serious. And I _do _have more than the one sister. There's Trinity, Ella, Brandy, Ashley-"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in your family history, North. It doesn't matter how many siblings you have. There will be one less of you soon."

"Really? You think we're that easy to get rid of Rebekah?" Fiona didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "If one of us goes down we all go down."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Curiosity was written all over the blonde's face.

"In my family there's this… curse I guess you could call it. It's passed down through generations. My dad and his siblings had it, my grandfather and his siblings, me and mine, it'll go on and on as long as vampires exist." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "It's like a binding spell but not as extreme. We can't feel pain as one, but if one of us dies…" She made a slicing motion across her neck to show her point.

Rebekah smiled. Genuinely smiled. "Trying to save your ass?"

Fiona shrugged, matching Rebekah's smiled. "You won't know unless you kill me. For some reason, though, I doubt your mother would like that. There has to be some method to this madness."

Elijah nodded. "That's what I've been thinking. Why you? There was Ella and Brandy, but she chose you." He seemed to be talking more to himself by the end of that sentence.

"Maybe it was because I was dying?"

"But you're fine now. My blood is out of your system, yet Mother insists on keeping you here." He stared at Fiona as if the answer was written on her forehead. "Why? Why are you so important?"

Rebekah scoffed. "I'm leaving this house before clothes start coming off. Have a nice afternoon Fiona." That was the most civil thing she had ever said to Fiona. It took even Rebekah by surprise.

"Yeah, you too." Fiona turned her attention to Elijah when she heard the front door slam. Plastering on a teasing grin she moved to lean against the headboard. "So… a certain brown headed younger brother of yours said you had a crush on me. That true?"

Elijah made a disproving noise. "I'm a thousand years old Fiona. I don't get _crushes_." The word sounded ridiculous coming from his mouth. "Even if I did, it wouldn't be on you."

"Liar." She stated simply. "I can see it in your eyes. You like me, Elijah. There's no use in denying it."

He stood from the bed. "You attempted to kill me."

"All in good fun."

Elijah darted forward, pulling Fiona up by the neck. "Is this all in good fun? I've ripped hearts from the chests of countless men, vampires, even a hybrid or two. I am more than capable of doing the same to you."

Fiona felt his grip loosen up and gasped out, "Don't threaten me unless you plan to follow through. Don't try to scare me because I don't scare easily." The hand around her throat disappeared and she coughed as air rushed to her lungs. "Don't pull an Edward Cullen."

"A what?"

"The whole 'I'm dangerous, you can't be with me, I'll kill you, stay away' thing. It's annoying and completely stupid." She jabbed a finger in his chest. "That kind of shit only happens in books and movies. This is real life. So, what if you're a vampire? I could care less about that. I've been around them my whole fucking life! I-"

Elijah pressed his lips to hers in an effort to shut her up. It worked. Fiona immediately fell quiet as their lips began moving perfectly together. She melted against him as he wrapped one arm around her waist while the other went to cup the back of her head. She flung both arms around him and began playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Elijah pulled her even closer as his tongue worked skillfully asking for entrance. Fiona denied him and broke away, breathing heavily. She'd never been kissed like that. Hell, as completely weird as it was… that was her first kiss. She didn't have time for boys with her… job.

This would be her first time in the relationship department.

_Be careful Fiona. _Ella's words echoed around in Fiona's mind.

But who wants to be careful? Not Fiona. She was going to give this her all just like with everything else. She does nothing halfway.


End file.
